lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Belanaar Zalyth (GROMkill)
Summary / |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Target:' One or two creatures Attack: +11 vs AC, two attacks Hit: 1d12+2 per attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Target:' One creature Attack: +11 vs AC Hit: 1d12+7}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Target:' One creature Attack: +11 vs AC Hit: 1d12+7 per attack. If both attacks hit, you do bonus damage in the amount of your Wisdom modifier (Which is +3).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Target:' One creature Attack: +11 vs AC. You can reroll the attack roll, but must use the second roll. Hit: 3d12+7 You can reroll each damage roll, but must use the second roll.}} / |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Trigger:' You or an ally is attacked by a creature Target: The attacking creature Attack: +11 vs AC Hit: 1d12+7. The target takes a penalty to its attack roll for the triggering attack equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. (Which is +3)}} |Items= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=13 (+1) |Dexterity=21 (+5) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=16 (+3) |Charisma=8 (-1) |Skills=Acrobatics +12, Heal +10, Perception +14, Stealth +12, Nature +12 |Feats=Weapon Proficiency (Greatbow), Weapon Focus (Bows), Bow Expertise, Defensive Mobility |Equipment= Frost Greatbow +1, Predator's Hide +1, Cloak of Resistance +2 |Rituals=none}} Character Information Background The story of Belanaar Zalyth is a painful, twisted tale flavored by the ideas of a traditionalistic society and a troubled youth. His story does not, as assumed, begin with his birth, but contains a grounding in the tale of his society existing far before his beginning. Far from the populous, reaching influence of Khorvaire lies a continent named Aerenal. The elves of this land live a life guided by their deathless counterparts, the Undying. The touch of death does not claim the powerful and most heroic elves of these parts, as the dark magic practiced by the priests known as mordralai keeps these dying heroes linked to this realm through the Rites of Transition. Instead of departing from their physical body to the great beyond, these decorated heroes of royal descent and life-long experience continue their existence in a deathless shell of their prior body. These new Undying rule over Aerenal, either being powerful counselors, guiding the sovereign body, or as soldiers, protecting Aerenal from even the greatest of threats. The greatest honor for these Aereni is to become an Undying, and the tradition of death is revered and obsessed over throughout the entire region, celebrated upon and worshiped. Belanaar's fate in becoming an Undying was seemingly certain, being born into a royal bloodline. The elf practically had the path laid out right in front of him. The son of a powerful figure in the economics surrounding Shae Mordai, the largest city in Aerenal, Belanaar had access to pleasures and luxuries that taunted and teased the lower castes' imaginations. Despite the worldly pleasures of unnecessarily fine clothing and magnificent feasts, Belanaar's family was of the purest demeanor, always looking to devote themselves to their craft or purpose, and lend an occasional hand to the needy. The contrast between the expectations of Belanaar and the turnout of his character, however, is jarring. Acts of disobedience, lying, mockery, petty theft, and lust plagued the mindset of the youngest son of the Zalyth family, even from early on. Embarrassing his line with his malicious manner, Belanaar grew to become a very disillusioned young elf, attempting to flee from the grips of conformity. Disgusted in the level of devotion to death, tradition, and sameness in the society spurred Belanaar to find new routes through life, avoiding the generational customs that are revered by the Aereni. The only activity of the old that Belanaar enjoyed upholding was that of archery. Upon practicing with bows for hobby more than anything else, the young elf came to a realization that he harbored natural skill with the craft. His precise aiming and dexterity continued to improve throughout constant, focused training over the years, and Belanaar became quite an impressive shot. Despite his persistant training in archery, the young elf refused to participate in upholding the traditionalistic nature of the Aerenal elves, and instead followed his own vices among the society. The hotheaded nonconformity that Belanaar radiated became renowned throughout the area, and even the mention of his name warranted uneasy frowns and spitting on the ground. However much the members of his society despised him, the young elf was equally apathetic of their animosity. This apathy for the public's opinion of him brought him nothing but trouble. One brisk morning in the land of Aerenal, Belanaar was taking a stroll through one of the upper caste districts of Shae Mordai that he had lived in since birth. It wasn't uncommon for some of the higher powers to occasionally travel through here, unaccompanied, as it was a generally safe as well as decadent part of the city. As the young elf shuffled along the pathway, he pondered his troubles as a social outcast. Lost in thought, wondering about his future with this society that he resented, Belanaar didn't mind his step. Bumping into a masked figure, his troubled thoughts disappeared and he was returned to reality, very annoyed. Losing control of his sudden anger, Belanaar shoved the figure with a hard push, cursing at the masked figure for the young elf's own irresponsibility. An hour later, Belanaar was being held in some sort of holding room, his hands bound behind him by impossibly strong Undying guards. He had assaulted a member of the Ascendant Council, the highest authority in Aerenal, and was being held responsible for punishment. Belanaar had not realized the uniqueness of the mask that the figure wore, because such decorative masks were very commonplace for the upper class citizens. However, the golden death mask that the Councilor wore was very distinguishable, and Belanaar's act of violence was considered to be a completely autonomous and intended assault on the member of the Ascendant Council. Cursing the Councilors, Belanaar refused to apologize or even admit that he had done wrong. Shouting various threats and insults at the higher-ups in the room, he was stopped when an Undying soldier grabbed his mouth and held it closed, rendering him incapable of volleying any more verbal abuse. Having heard of Belanaar's malicious attitude and ethics from some of the city heads as well as witnessing it firsthand, the Undying Councilors deemed that Belanaar receive what they believed he deserved. Sickened by his poor personality, pessimism, and disrespect for the exalted views of the deathless traditions, the Councilor turned his decomposing head toward Belanaar, a scowl on his face. "Exile." The young elf's jaw had dropped, his mouth hanging in disbelief. No matter how much he despised Aerenal's society, this was his homeland, his life. For once in his life, Belanaar thought about his family. He felt sick to his stomach, and crippled in spirit, knowing how embarrassed and sorrowful they would be. He thought about how smug the people who hated him would feel now that he had received his consequences. He thought about the world outside of Aerenal… so foreign, dangerous, ominous, and unknown to him. The Council declared that Belanaar was to be given three days to collect his things, say goodbye to all that he knew, and stay with his family before he was to be taken away, by a passing trade ship, from the island of Aerenal. He was only allowed to bring what he alone could carry, so he filled his large knapsack with everything he thought he would need, bought a few supplies to help him along his way, grabbed his greatbow from his home, and said his seemingly last goodbyes to his family. A year later, Belanaar stood on the side of the street, between two rows of gargantuan buildings, almost reaching the clouds above. He had arrived in Sharn many months ago, with weakened morale and little to nothing. Struggling to find his way around the sprawling, impossibly tall city, the young elf had bad luck his first few days. After running his mouth off in a foreign place, he had found himself more than once lying in the street, bloodied and missing some things. He quickly learned the way of the streets, and did what he could around town to try to survive. Taking odd jobs and trying his semi-competent skills in trading that he picked up from his father, Belanaar slowly accumulated a bit of gold and influence behind him. Belanaar had gambled a bit of his wealth, too, in the form of shooting contests, but had won all he had encountered. Not having to live off a bite of bread and sip of cheap wine each day anymore helped soothe his spirits and left him craving more quality living. In just under two decades of his being alive, Belanaar had seen how it was to live richly, nobly, and surrounded by fine linen, feasts, and company. In his life after exile, he had also experienced poverty, survival, and loneliness that could trouble even the most sane of men. Having encountered these two extremes gave the young elf a thirst for making his own way up the social ladder. These thoughts in mind, the young elf began keeping an eye out around Sharn for his chance at redeeming his lost path with a new adventure. Appearance Belanaar is a young elf from Aerenal, but has adapted to the style of Sharn's fashion so as not to give the wrong impression to onlookers. He wears a dark green cloak, usually with the hood pulled over his head. A massive greatbow is slung across his back, ready whenever trouble starts. His slightly small teenage build is hidden by his cloak and his hide armor, that spans the length of his body. The young elf is good-looking, but his face is a bit boyish still. Age: 17 Gender: Male Height: 5'7" Weight: 145 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Belanaar is a brooding, pessimistic, impatient, immoral young elf. Being raised with in a royal line has given him a liking for all things costly, and enjoys fine meals, clothing, weaponry, anything he can get his hands on. He has never had a real friend before, as his pessimism and sarcastic remarks generally fends off anyone who would try to put in the effort to get through his terrible, negative shell. Without friend or ally, Belanaar has grown to become very independent and solitary, and has trouble effectively communicating with others without resorting to cursing or anger, as a result. His life in Sharn, however, has begun to mellow his young temper, and as a result, he is less painful and gritty to be around. Whether he has actually changed his perspective on things, or is just bottling more up is a mystery, though, and he comes off as confusing to most that he meets. However apathetic and uncaring his outside self may seem, Belanaar actually has a soft spot for women. Having never had an actual positive relationship with one, Belanaar's brooding self and negative personality melts away whenever he is in the company of females, instead, turning to timidness, anxiety, and silence. Hooks *Belanaar is very rash. His youngness spurs him to do things without thinking it all the way through. (i.e. Talking smack to a foe much greater than he.) *Belanaar hasn't encountered another Aereni since his exilement. *Belanaar, although he would deny it, misses his family greatly. Kicker Belanaar feels very empty after his exilement. Just surviving, alone, doesn't seem to satisfy that heroic thirst that he feels, and the young elf wants to prove his true mettle by achieving greatness. Whether this worth is achieved through great wealth, treasures, artifacts, reputation, or romance, Belanaar is searching for it. Other Sections *Held for later use Equipment Coins: 397gp Encumbrance: Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light (Special senses such as low-light, etc. go here) Health Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 Racial Features * Size: Medium * Speed: 7 * +2 Dex, +2 Wis * +2 Nature, +2 Perception * Languages: Common, Elven * Elven Accuracy encounter power * Elven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longbow and the shortbow * Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. * Group Awareness: You grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. * Wild Step: You ignore difficult terrain when you shift (even if you have a power that allows you to shift multiple squares). * Elven Accuracy: You can use elven accuracy as an encounter power. Class Features * Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged, military ranged * Bonus to Defense: +1 Fort, +1 Ref * Hunter's Quarry: Once per turn as a minor action, you can designate the enemy nearest to you as your quarry. Once per round, you deal an extra 1d6 damage to your quarry. If you can make multiple attacks in a round, you decide which attack to apply the extra damage to after all the attacks are rolled. The hunter’s quarry effect remains active until the end of the encounter, until the quarry is defeated, or until you designate a different target as your quarry. You can designate one enemy as your quarry at a time. * Prime Shot: If none of your allies are nearer to your target than you are, you receive a +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls against that target. * Defensive Mobility: You gain Defensive Mobility as a bonus feat. Feats * 1st: Defensive Mobility (PHB) - You gain a +2 bonus to AC against opportunity attacks. * 1st: Weapon Proficiency (Greatbow) - +2 to attack roll with Greatbows. * 2nd: Weapon Focus (Bows) - +1 to damage roll with Bows. * 4th: Bow Expertise (HotFL) - You gain a +1 feat bonus to weapon attack rolls that you make with a bow. In addition, you gain a +1 bonus to the damage roll of any weapon attack you make with a bow against a single creature that is not adjacent to any other creature. Both of these bonuses increase to +2 at 11th level and +3 at 21st level. Background Geography - Forest (PH2): +2 Perception. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold +312 gp from parcels - 15 gp purchased Standard Adventurer's Kit -------- 397 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Predator's Hide +1 (AV2) * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Frost Weapon +1 (PHB1) * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Cloak of Resistance +2 (PHB) XP Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here * 2011/06/25: Created * 2011/06/30: Fixed the typos, armor penalties to skills, and added the number to where powers mention Wis mods. (I wanted it to still say Wisdom modifier, so if I ever increase my Wisdom, I will remember to change the value in these places as well.) Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: In your power descriptions, you should replace mentions of your Wisdom modifier with the actual number. * Summary: Some typos in the Predator's Hide description. * Summary/Skills: Your physical skills aren't including the penalty from your armor. These are all minor issues, so approved. Approval 2 Status Status: Not approved Category:LEB Category:LEB:Elf Category:Aerenal Category:LEB:Ranger